


we could leave the christmas tree up 'til march

by sunkist (shadowkissed)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: A Kiss, Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, lapselock, very short stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkissed/pseuds/sunkist
Summary: soobin might be three months late, but it's never too late to spend a christmas day with your best friend.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	we could leave the christmas tree up 'til march

“you really want to buy a christmas tree? in march?” the store owner looks skeptical, watching as soobin fidgets with the sleeves of his sweater. 

“yes, please. it’s in your catalogue here… just the size that i need.”

“it’s a catalogue from november,” she deadpans.

soobin grimaces, suddenly feeling bad for being troublesome. he could have just been like any other people and come here in a few months. “i’m sorry, i’ll just--”

“i can get it for you from the storage room, though, as long as it’s not a prank,” she said, eyeing soobin from head to toe with a sharp glare before she left to disappear behind the staff door. only then can soobin exhale in relief. 

while the store owner is looking for the christmas tree, soobin goes around the store to pick some trinkets - there are not much christmas themed decorations left in the display, obviously, so he just picks some sparkly party trinkets, dumping them in the shopping basket to be checked out.

it was a kind of spontaneous idea at first. 

they had packed up together the day before moving to the new dorm, stuffing their abundance of clothes into big suitcases and packing up some of their stuff into boxes. everyone started getting distracted when they found some silly things they had lost in previous year; pieces of board game, card tricks, little plushies, and some of the projects they did for vlives. 

beomgyu had found the drawing of christmas trees they did last december, laughing and throwing them to a box with ‘art’ written across the side. “remember how we stuck these around the room because we had no space for a real christmas tree?”

“right! now we’ll have enough space for a big one,” yeonjun said, being one of the two duo who’s excited for christmas all year long. 

“well, we have someone who thinks it’s a waste of space, though,” beomgyu sighed dramatically, throwing a look at soobin who had been watching the exchange.

yeonjun looked up, scoffing. “tasteless.”

“tasteless!”

soobin just shook his head, focusing back on folding his clothes. while his hands were working, however, his mind was busy replaying the event from last christmas. it was really nothing special aside for the christmas eve livestream they did for the fans. on d-day, they were already too tired to be doing anything else and everyone collapsed in their beds after cleaning up.

everyone except beomgyu. 

beomgyu always slept in their walk-in closet at those days, but that night, he had accidentally left the door open by a crack. that’s how soobin could see the male curled up on the thin makeshift mattress on the floor, phone pressed to his ear. 

_ “I just miss celebrating christmas with you guys. these past three years… ah, i shouldn’t be complaining right, dad? i’m getting so much love now.” _

soobin bit his lip as he sat on the floor with his back against the wall that separated the living room and the closet. he could hear the hitches in beomgyu’s voice, knowing full well that the younger was crying again - after all, he had stayed with beomgyu a lot when he was having a breakdown during their training phase.

beomgyu just wanted to bring a piece of his family tradition to their group, and soobin had refuted each of his proposal like an ass. 

_ it’s a waste of space. it’s not like a christmas tree can heat up the room. it’s a hassle to take it down later on. _

hearing beomgyu’s words, soobin had promised himself that night that he would make it up to him. somehow. 

when the day comes, he can only come up with this silly idea. 

he has to deal with another weird look from the store auntie as he gathers the huge box into his arms, attempting his best to gesture a bow before awkwardly leaving the store. people on the street would see him carrying a big box with a picture of a christmas tree. at least none of the members would judge him so early.

yeonjun was out doing some additional dance practice sessions while the three youngest members are in school. it’s a perfect time for soobin to carry out his mission. 

it’s just that he didn’t expect to feel like an idiot the moment he finished setting up the christmas tree. 

the artificial tree is as tall as he is, standing tall in its glorious greenness, with sparkly decorations and tiny rainbow lights. it still looks a little small considering how spacious their living room currently is, and suddenly soobin regrets his hasty decision. 

he regrets it even more the moment he hears the sound of someone punching the password into their lock. it’s a similar one as the one they had in the old dorm, so soobin can easily recognize the member from the sound. the sound is slow and relaxed, typical of beomgyu who always scroll through his phone with one hand while the other one is unlocking the door. 

he surely is not ready to face him. 

“is anyone home?” beomgyu’s voice calls out. 

soobin frantically makes a run to the front door, blocking beomgyu’s way from crossing the small corridor towards their living room. “hey, wanna get tteokbokki? i’m hungry, let’s go!”’

“huh?” beomgyu tilts his head to a side, eyeing him with confusion. “suddenly? i just ate, though. besides, i need to hurry up and change so i can join taehyun at the dance studio!”

changing his clothes means that beomgyu will walk past him, and see the disgrace that is in the middle of the living room. 

"nope. you have to join me! aren't you my tteokbokki member?" soobin insists, ignoring beomgyu's puzzled look as he throws an arm around his shoulder and steers him back to the entrance of the dorm. 

but beomgyu is not stupid. being the mastermind of 75% of mischief in their group, it's hard to fool him when it comes to birthday surprises and pranks. this situation is neither of those, but for some reasons it still applies. 

soobin mentally curses when beomgyu easily slips away from his hold, ducking his head and fleeing from under the heavy arm. 

"you're hiding something and I'm going to find out what—"he starts yelling as he runs into the living room, only to stop on his track right on the entrance. soobin slaps a hand over his face. "what's happening?" 

"it's just… late christmas celebration?" soobin said as he follows the latter, nudging him from the back. "I know it's like super late, but you didn't get to celebrate christmas properly and I feel responsible for that." 

beomgyu is quiet for a moment as he stares at the twinkling lights from the christmas tree, so it comes as a surprise when he suddenly turns around with a bright smile on his lips.

"you're bringing christmas to me?" 

soobin rubs the back of his neck, suddenly nervous because of the way beomgyu looks at him. "if you put it like that…"

"it's so lame."

"what?" 

the way soobin sounds so offended makes beomgyu burst into laughter, ignoring his incredulous look as he picks some leftover decorations strewn across the floor. 

"you didn't even put a star on top of the tree!" 

"I was thinking you might want to put it," he said defensively, making a run to pick a glittery yellow star from his shopping bag. 

"wait, seriously?"

he snatches the star, making his way to the tree and tiptoeing to reach the top. after several tries that doesn't produce a desired outcome, soobin wraps his arms low around his waist and lifts him up. 

beomgyu yells with a mix of surprise and glee, but finally managed to put the star on top of the tree. 

when he's let down back on his feet, he turns around in soobin's arms, wrapping his own arms around the taller's neck to prevent him from pulling away.

"you've really outdone yourself…" beomgyu shakes his head, but the smile never left his lips. "this is so surprising coming from you. since you hate it so much."

"I don't hate it!" 

"you were supeeer against it! why are you even doing this? it's so out of season too—" 

"I was against it," soobin has to interrupt by putting his hand over beomgyu's lips, knowing full well how he could keep speaking for a long time if he's excited. "and you looked so sad because of it, so I knew I had made a big mistake." 

when he drops his hand, he's exposing beomgyu's bright smile from behind his palm, and it takes everything for soobin not to lean in and kiss him right there. 

"can I have my christmas present?" he still asks in the end, trying his luck. 

beomgyu blinks, snorting then. "fine. what do you want?" 

"a kiss—"

"—AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH LOOK AT THE CHRISTMAS TREE!" the yelling came as a shock, almost making soobin stumble back into the tree. but the flush across beomgyu's cheeks and his flustered expression are enough of a gift for him.

(beomgyu does kiss him later on, as they turn off all the lights and watch the colourful blinking lights in the darkness of the room. 

at this moment, soobin thinks that he's starting to like christmas. 

in the middle of march.) 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this march last year but for some reasons never got around to post it?? since it's christmas, i just thought it'd be a suitable time for a feel-good drabble.  
> merry christmas, soogyuists!!!


End file.
